1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device by means of which a supply container containing a medium subjected to positive pressure is connected in a sealed manner to a consumer element, and to a consumer element for such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of devices of this type, for example in the case of the so-called xe2x80x9cSoda-Club(copyright)xe2x80x9d, a device for carbonating drinks, a flat sealing ring butts against a base of a cutout of a consumer element. When a connection element arranged on a supply container is screwed into a thread of the consumer element, an end side of the connection element comes into abutment against the sealing ring and is forced against the same. This provides sealing between a valve of the supply container and the surroundings. It may be the case here that full sealing in the direction of the surroundings only takes place shortly after the valve of the supply container has been opened, by an opening pin fitted in the consumer element.
The disadvantage of this device is that, during the screwing-in operation of the supply container, part of the medium located therein is lost if full sealing in the direction of the surroundings only takes place once the valve of the supply container has been opened. If the medium located in the supply container is, for example, a gas, the action of the gas flowing out rapidly into the surroundings produces a noise which may give individuals who are not prepared for it a fright. If the medium located in the supply container is a liquid, the latter contaminates the internal thread of the consumer element as it flows out.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the type mentioned in the introduction and a consumer element which reliably prevent the medium from escaping.
The present invention has the advantage that opening of the valve takes place without any losses and more or less without any sound. This is achieved, in particular, by a specific form of sealing element. The sealing element is in fixed and dirt-impermeable abutment against a base of a cutout of the consumer element. The sealing element here is configured such that sealing between the valve of the supply container and the surroundings is produced before the valve of the supply container is opened.
The invention can be used particularly advantageously for carbonating drinks. In this case, the supply container contains pressurized carbon dioxide and the consumer element has a pressure-reducing element which reduces the pressure of the gas flowing out into the drink.
Further preferred embodiments are specified below.